


Bugiardi occhi azzurri

by StichieMerope



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StichieMerope/pseuds/StichieMerope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cavalcasti verso la libertà, ma quello che ti attendeva era ben altro. Perdesti quella corsa come poco prima, per la tua debolezza, avevi perso tutto e per colpa di quegli occhi azzurri perdesti anche te stesso.<br/>Drabble di 100 parole su Theon Greyjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bugiardi occhi azzurri

  


 

  
Non sapevi che quella luce nel buio sarebbe stata la tua condanna ad un’eterna oscurità. Non sapevi quanto fossero bugiardi quegli occhi azzurri e mai avresti potuto immaginarlo. C’era ancora speranza, non si erano dimenticati di te, forse potevi ancora aggiustare le cose. Cavalcasti verso la libertà, ma quello che ti attendeva era ben altro. Perdesti quella corsa come poco prima, per la tua debolezza, avevi perso tutto e per colpa di quegli occhi azzurri perdesti anche te stesso. Il mondo ti aveva dimenticato, nessuno sarebbe venuto a salvarti e ormai le lacrime avevano preso il posto della flebile speranza.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dedico questa cosa ad Alih che sta soffrendo tanto per Theon e ad Yvaine, che sopporta i miei disperati scleri su Game of Thrones senza mai lamentarsi.


End file.
